An embodiment of the invention relates generally to remote vehicle awareness monitoring.
A vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) system relates to co-operative communications for a vehicle based on two-way communications for interacting in real time. These systems are preferably directed at traffic management, collision warning, and collision avoidance. Such systems can extend a host vehicle's range of awareness of surrounding environmental conditions by providing relevant information regarding the status of traffic in addition to any safety related events occurring in proximity to those neighboring vehicles of the host vehicle.
V2V communication systems increase the quality and reliability of information received by a host vehicle. However, the reliability of the information received from a remote vehicle is still uncertain due to inaccuracies of data provided to the host vehicle or obstructions in locations such as cities populated with tall buildings causing communication interference with GPS data or communications between vehicles. Therefore, it is desirable for a host vehicle to be able to accurately access its vehicle location and conditions with respect to surrounding vehicles.